Rido's Prisoner
by ILuvZero and Pocky yum
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again. But faith seems to have different plans for me. RidoxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight. All rights and charaters belong to Hino Matsuri-Sensei.**

**Rido's Prisoner**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I stepped off the hot stuffy school bus and began the long three blocks home. ' I wonder what's for dinner?' I thought stopping abit. I looked towards the trees feeling a little creeped out.

"Okay no one's there I keep telling you that but you don't listen do, stupid twilight" I muttered, picking my pace up. Once I got home, I locked all the doors and windows before going into the bonus room upstairs. I sat down in one of the comfy chairs and began typing on my blue dell laptop.

An hour later I heard someone knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I know bad idea since your parents say never open the door for strangers. But I don't care. And I wanted to see if it was my book I had pre-order.

I opened the door slowly. " Hello?" I asked opening it all the way. I looked up and gasped at a pair of eyes staring back at me. Red and blue. I seemed to be in an trance by them. Suddenly my knees gave out from under me. My version became blurry as my head started to pound like crazy. Then I fell into the dark abyss.

**I decided to put this up because there really aren't alot of RidoxOc fics. So Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a rewrite of Chapter two. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I woke up to find myself in an well furnished room. I sat up and looked down to see that I was laying on an queen sized bed with red silk sheets.

'' Okay then where the heck am I?" I muttered rubbing the back of my head. I looked around the room and perked up at the sight of the double oak doors. I got up from the bed and headed towards them. I placed my hand on the door knob and cursed sliently when I found out that it was locked.

" great who's the genius who locked the door?" I shouted, not noticing that it had opened. An deep amused laugh brought me back to earth from my small ranting. I looked to see a man who seemed to be in his late twenties standing in front of me. His dark brown hair hung in his beautiful pale face. His eyes were what really caught my attention.

Red and blue.

These were the eyes of my kidnapper.

" w-who are you ?" I asked taking a step back. The man smirked coldly and took a step towards me. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

" I am my dear Rido Kuran" he said as I felt a light blush on my cheeks. Wait. Did he say Rido Kuran?. Why did that sound so familiar?.

'' Rido Kuran?" I asked putting on an confused look. Rido released my hand while he said " I see your parents didn't tell you about me?''. I shook my head. and he sighed.

" That's just like them" he growled under his breath. I looked at him feeling really confused.

" what do you mean, how do you know my parents?" I asked.

" The Kurans have been good friends with your family for generations" Rido explained, sitting down in an chair that was next to fireplace. I raised an eyebrow.

" Okay then but what does that have to do with me?". Rido looked up at me and smirked. It was the type of smirk that sent chills down my spine.

" Right after you were born that your parents called me over to meet with them and it was decided that you be given to me once you turned eighteen" he said as my eyes widen.

' _My parents did what?' _I thought absoultely shocked. Then it hit me. Why did Rido kidnap me if I wasn't suppose to be given to him in three years?.

" So... um why did you take me if it was three years from now?'' I asked ,deciding to ask him. Rido's eyes narrowed at the question and I bit my bottom lip.

" Thanks to Juri and Haruka, they conveince your parents to break the enagement. They didn't want their precious ' neice' to be with someone like me" he hissed angrily. I flinched abit and tried to progess the information in my head. Nothing. But I still had one more question.

" so what's going to happen now?"

Rido chuckled which sent another set of chills down my spine. He took my hands in his and brought his mouth to my ear.

" you will be staying here because in an few days there will be party where everyone will be attending from purebloods to nobles. I will present you as my wife. Everything will be planned like it was decided fifthteen years ago" he whispered.

" And I if refuse?" I questioned as he released me. Rido stood up and walked towards the door.

" Then I guess you'll be attending some furnels this week" he said with an cold smile on his face. I stared at him in shock, even after he closed the door and locked it. I banged on the door , falling to my knees. With my face buried in my hands as sobs racked my body, one more question remained.

What cruel person did my parents arrange me to marry?.

**Ahh finally the rewrite if chapter two is done. This is a lot better then the first version. I'm sorry for the really confusing, fast paced original. I knew it sucked, but yet I still posted it up. So I hope this cleared it up. **

**Chapter Three will be posted soon hopefully.**

**Have a good day,**

**~ ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~ ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_~ Flash back~_

_15 years ago_

_" We're so glad you came" Mrs. Sanford said with an smile on her face. Rido glared at the woman._

_" This better be important" he growled. Mr. Sanford who had walked into the room, glared at the pureblood for using that tone with his wife._

_" it is. The reason we called you over here is because of our daughter" he said as Mrs. Sanford picked up a small bundle. She pulled the blanket back to reveal a small baby girl. Her dark crimson hair fell into her smooth pale face. She held an peaceful expression on her face as she slept._

_" Her name is Lexy Kyioshi" Mrs. Sanford said smiling down at her daughter. Rido looked at the couple surprised. _

_" Kyioshi?" he asked._

_Mr. Sanford nodded, " yes that name seemed better than our last name" he responsed. Lexy opened her dark brown eyes and made contact with Rido's mismatched ones. She smiled as she giggled. Rido's heart stopped beating for second as he remebered a certain someone with that smile._

_" We were wondering if you would take her as your bride once she turned eighteen" Mrs. Sanford said looking at the male pureblood._

_Rido looked down at the curious child. A wife?. He had thought about taking Juuri as his but since she married Hakura, that idea seemed out of the question. And then there was __**her**__ but she had died along time ago. So maybe having this girl for a bride wasn't such a bad idea._

_He nodded._

_" I accept" he said, putting his coat back on. The Sanford's smiled and possibly sighed in relief?._

_" Thank you Rido" said opening the door. _

_" your welcome" Rido said looking down at Lexy for the last time. She giggled at him softly before falling back to sleep. Rido smiled at her before leaving the house._

_~ Flash Back Over~_

Rido smlied at the memory as he sat in his room in front of the fireplace. Even though the fire was made the room warm, he still felt cold. He twirled the wine glass around and around in his hand. Deciding to check on his _princess_, Rido left his room.

He walked down the hall towards Lexy's room and unlocked the door. He poked his head in to see the young fifthteen year old asleep in her bed. But thanks to the crimson sheets and her hair she was practically invisble. Rido smirked and closed the door softly.

As Rido walked back to his room, he only had question in mind that he didn't ask her parents fifthteen years ago.

_Why did her parnets ask him to take her?._

**Uggh that was long. Okay long in my opinoin but still better than chapter one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And remember would to hear your thoughts.**

**~ ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ya. Chapter four is here yay. Anyway for those who were confused about chapter two I re wrote it so it's less confusing. Enough talking, let's get on with the show.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Regular POV

Rido sat up in bed, an frown displaying on his beautiful face. He could hear someone playing the piano in the music room on the second floor.

' _who's disturbing my sleep?' _he thought getting out of the comfy bed. Rido walked out of his room and headed towards the music room. The door was open just by a tiny crack. He stared at the back of a familiar red head.

'_How did she get out of her room?' _ Rido thought, anger starting to build inside of him. He watched as Lexy's fingers moved across the piano lightly like a butterfly. She surprised him by slamming down on the keys in frustration and pulled at her hair.

'' Why do I keep messing up?" she half shouted. Lexy took a deep breath to calm herself before playing the piano again.

Lexy's POV

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing. Closing my eyes, I felt a pair of hands on mine. '_uh oh'_ I thought snapping my eyes open. I heard the familiar laugh that sent shivers down my spine and gulped.

'' Solitude by Ryuichi Sakamoto is very hard song isn't it?" Rido whispered in my ear. I blushed, realizing I had been caught.

" ah...um...yes" I muttered hanging my head. I heard Rido chuckle as he placed his hands on mine. During those five minutes I found myself enjoying Rido's company. Once the song was over, I smiled and turned to face him.

" Thank you playing that song was so hard but with you it was a lot easier when it's..." I stopped, slapping myself mentally in my mind. Okay what I was going to say could possibly get me in trouble. Yeah... let's not mention that I enjoyed his presence and go back to bed shall we?. Yes I think that's a wonderful idea.

I came back from earth when I noticed Rido waving his hand in front of my face.

" huh?". He just smirked.

" Spacing out?" He asked. I nodded, " yeah it happens a lot" I said rubbing the back of my head.

" You've always been doing that" Rido mumbled.

" What?'' I asked confused.

" nothing" he responded shaking his head. I stood up from the piano bench and stretched my arms.

" So when is the party?" I looked at him , waiting for an answer.

" In two days" he replied.

" wonderful" I muttered, trying to hide the yawn that was dying to come out. I walked over to the sofa that was in front of the fireplace and laid on it. I heard Rido come over and lifted my head up. He sat down and I laid my head on his lap.

We just stared at each other for awhile until sleep tried to take over. _' No' _ I told myself. I managed to stay awake long enough to see Rido leaning towards my face. I pushed him away and sat up really fast.

" Okay dude hold up… your like what twenty one and I'm my dear friend what they call fifth teen so see you trying to kiss me is like a big no no in my book" I said crossing my arms in front of me. Rido chuckled at my reaction and took my left hand in his.

" so?" he kissed my hand and I pulled it back, a light blush coming onto my face.

" Creeper~" I sang getting up from the sofa. Rido narrowed his eyes at the comment and lunged for me. I laughed and got away from him, running towards the door.

I felt Rido's arms wrap around my waist. " I win" he hissed in my ear. I smiled up at him.

" You sure did" I chirped. Without knowing it, Rido had pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock. I felt my body begin to go numb with certain emotions that were all to familiar.

I pushed him away, gasping for air. I opened the door and ran to my room. Tears were threating to leak out. I finally made it to my room and closed the door, locking it. I jumped into my bed and buried under the covers ignoring Rido, who banged on the door.

The tears finally came out as I drifted back to my own dark world.

'_Not again not like last time'_ I thought before falling into the welcoming arms of slumber.

XXX

Yay. * spins around in chair* I finished chapter four. I would like to thank xXMeloncholy-SkiesXx for the lovely idea you gave me. Thank you so much. I would to thank my wonderful reviewers also. I wouldn't have continued without you guys. Love you all.

~ Iluv Zero and Pocky Yum~ ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay Chapter five. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**~ Dream~**

_A five year old version of Lexy sat on the bench playing the piano. " Lexy" her mother called softly. She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway with Rido next to her._

_" Rido-Sama" the girl gasped running over to him. Rido chuckled and picked her up._

_" How you are?" he asked._

_''Good" Lexy answered, resting her head on his shoulder. Rido smiled and put her down and bent down to her eye level._

_" I have something for you" he said reaching into his pocket. Lexy watched with curious eyes as he pulled out a small ring. It was sliver with vine like design on it. A sapphire gem rested in the middle. The small girl's eyes widen abit at the present._

_" what's this for?" she asked quietly. Rido slipped the ring on her left hand while saying," it's a reminder that you belong to me forever". He kissed her hand and Lexy laughed._

Dream Over

It had been over five hours since I had that dream. I was now pacing back and forth in my so called _room._ I glanced at the grandfather that was in the corner every now and then. Four hours till the party. I gulped and rubbed my arms.

" Stupid dress" I said referring to the white long sleeved dress. I mean it was pretty but it didn't suit me. I looked out the window and watched as the sun went down. My mind kept drifting back to the dream I had.

So basically I had met Rido but don't remember it. Werid. And why were these memories coming back now?. I was bought of my thoughts by a quiet knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. A girl a year older than me stood there. She had long dark brown hair that stopped at her lower back. Her bright blue eyes were dull and looked as if she didn't sleep at all.

I stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and placed what seemed to be my dress on my neatly made bed. Then it hit me on who she was.

" Semei?" I gasped shocked. She turned to face me with an smile.

" Took you long enough" she said as I gave her a hug.

" It's been a year since I last saw you" I said. Semei nodded.

" Yes I've been serving Rido for awhile" she said in that quiet voice that mean't she was hiding something else. I decided to ask her later. I smiled.

" Well it's nice to see that your okay everyone's been worried about you" I said. Semei looked at me.

" Of course as usual". There was kind of a creepy atomsphere in the room. In which was broken by Semei of course.

" Well let's get you ready" she said with an sigh. I frowned at the her then at the dress then back at her.

" Do I really have to?" I whined. Semei laughed and handed the dress to me.

" Yes now go on and get changed" she said. I pouted and stomped off to the bathroom, knowing that tonight was not going to be fun.

"Oh you look beautiful" Semei exclaimed. I turned towards the mirror and was stunned at my reflection. The sapphire blue victorian dress stopped at my ankles. The lace that went through the sleeves that covered my hands also went through the rest of the dress. There were some frills here and there. My hair was put up into a side ponytail. The tight long curls went past my right shoulder as a blue rose clip kept it in line.

My shoes were blue flats with a small rose design over them. And last but not least a small black hat with a blue rose and ribbons sat on my head perfectly. " You amazing don't you agree?" Semei asked, her hands on my shoulders. I gave her a ' hmm it's okay no I hate wearing dresses and you can't make wear it ' look.

She sighed as she cleaned up the dresser , in which I helped of course.

" Look Lexy your going to be attending a party where there will be a bunch of aristocrats and purebloods attending so don't say ' That's my line'. But you have to suck it up" she said turning to face laughing almost red in the face me.

" You sound like me when I told you suck it up at that Gymnasctics competion" I said as she sweat dropped.

" Yeah thanks don't remind me" she grumbled as the clock struck Five. Heh reminds me of Cinderella. Aww now I want to watch it. Focus Lexy focus. Semei walked out of the room with me following her. We arrived at the top of the staircase. The Mansion was quiet except for the talk of some maids below.

" Well wish me luck" I said starting to walk down the stairs. Semei grabbed my arm, causing me to look at her. Her expression serious. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, " I be careful tonight I heard _he_ was attending this party so be on your guard".

I nodded, my mind taking the time it needed to process this information.

'_ Crap!'_ I thought walking the down the stairs.

" Have fun" I heard Semei after me. Oh yeah after hearing that lovely peice of information I'm sure to a ball, yeah thanks Semei.

The party was quite boring if you asked me. I swear half the people didn't want to be there , but had to because of the council. I sighed and stared at the glass of wine that sat untouched before me. I frowned. To me Wine is disgusting and I'll never drink it. I caught the attention of a waiter and asked him to bring me some water. He nodded and hurried off to get it.

" Hello" a voice real soft said. I torn my attention from the couples dancing to see a girl my age standing there. She had long dark brown hair that was curled slightly. Her dark brown eyes were full kindness and hidden boredom. She wore a dark red lolita dress that made her look like a doll.

" Hi" I said, wondering if I knew her somewhere. I probably since she attacked me with an hug.

" It's so good to see you it's been a long time I'm Yuuki Kuran by the way" the girl called Yuuki said with an happy smile on her face. I nodded.

_' So she's a Kuran huh, there's alot of them'_ I thought as someone came up to us. He looked exactly like Rido except his eyes were a pretty shade of brown in which I call ' the wine color'. His dark brown hair hung a bit above his shoulder. The black tux he was wearing made him look very handsome indeed.

" I see you found her Yuuki" he said his voice like velet. Yuuki nodded.

" Yes I did Kaname she wasn't very hard to find" she said turning towards me.

" No offence"

" don't metion it" I said. Kaname looked at me and asked " How are you and your parents doing?" . That question hit me like an bullet train. I hadn't seen my parents in over a week.

" I'm fine as for my parents I don't know" I replied softly.

" well did something happen to them?" Yuuki asked. I shook my head.

" No I'm just staying with Rido for awhile" I responsed. When I looked at the two I think I regretted it. Pure concern and anger were written over their faces.

" Are you okay?" Yuuki asked shaking me by my shoulders. A confused look came over my face .

" Uh yeah why?"

" Are you sure he didn't like hit you or anything?" Kaname questioned. God , he sounded like a dad asking his daughter about the guy she's dating. Wait did he say hit?.

" No he didn't why is there something I need to know about?" I asked. Before they could answer, I saw Rido coming towards us. I smiled as took my hand.

" Their waiting for us dear" he murmured in my ear. I nodded and followed me. I turned to see Kaname and Yuuki standing there concern written all over their face. Rido and I walked out onto the center of the ball room.

I smiled as my favorite song played. It was ' Rain' by Ryuichi Sakamoto. Then I realized something; I didn't know how to dance.

"It's easy just follow me" Rido said. I nodded keeping my gaze on him. Soon we were dancing to rhymn of the song. Once it was over, I excused myself poiltely and went over to the refreshment table. I scanned the table for something to eat, but stopped to notice something out of the corner of my eye.

_I heard he was attending this party so be on your guard_

I turned to see a pair of navy eyes stare at me. I felt my body trembling at that same smile that used to and still did haunt my dreams. Then my body gave from under me, my vision blurry as it settled on a red dress and a black tux before I lost conscienceous.

**Gasp... * dun dun dun*. I wonder what will happen next. I love adding new people to the story and having cliffhangers don't you?. I would suggest listening to Rain by Ryuichi Sakamoto if you have the time to. It's a very good song.**

**Have a good day,**

**~ ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~ ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

I frowned when I felt something cool touching my forehead. Opening my eyes, I found Rido looking at me. I sat up quickly ignoring the rush of dizziness.

'' where am I ?" I asked, taking in my surroundings. It seemed to be room that had no windows. Weird considering there were windows in every room.

'' you're in one of the private rooms" Rido said. I nodded.

'' okay then" I said. It was quiet for a few minutes until it was broken by Rido.

" Seimei told me the reason you passed out." he said as I turned to face him. I cursed Seimei quietly in my head. I sighed.

" I knew this was going to happen" I mumbled. I took a deep breath before speaking.

" Rido the reason my parents wanted me to marry you was because they knew you protect me from _him" _ I explained. Rido looked a little surprise with a mix of confusion.

" him?" he asked.

" His name is Hikari Kukiko, he belongs to the Kukiko branch in the Kyioshi household, he was pretty much obsessed with me and still is. It's creepy if you ask me" I said shivering. I felt uncomfortable about sharing this information with Rido. I mean the people who knew about this was my parents, Seimei and our other friends who lived on the Kyioshi household grounds.

But he had to know this too so I guess I better get over it.

Rido was quiet so I guess he was processing the information in his head. I took the time to listen what was going outside the room.

The sound of people saying goodbye to each other indicated that the baquet was over. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. I hadn't recovered from the shock seeing that my legs shook and my head hurt.

Rido picked me up bridal style and I protested.

" Hey! I can walk you know" I snapped glaring up at him. He looked at me with an glare of his own.

'' And risk you falling down the stairs I don't think so" he growled. I fumed, folding my arms across my chest.

The rocking movement of moving back and forth made my eye lids become heavy. As we reached the car and Rido placed me inside, I fell asleep into a terrible familiar land of nightmares. A place I did not want to go back to.

**Sorry for the lame ending. I was stuck with a very small case of writers block for this chapter. So yeah. Have a good day.**

**~ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum~ ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh chapter seven is here at last. Only a few more then the story is done.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After some convincing , Rido finally let me out by myself. I hummed quietly to myself as I walked down the arts section of the store. I grabbed two sketchbooks and five notebooks along with some pens, pencils and erasers.

" Alright all I have to do is buy some ice cream, a candle and I'm all done " I said putting the stuff into my basket. I checked the stuff off my mini list and proceed to get the other things I needed.

Once I finished paying for my things, I left the store and headed back Rido's house. I noticed a few people staring at me. I glared at them and they looked away. ' weirdos' I thought.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I swung around. My eyes widen in horror and I felt my body go numb. ' Don't panic, don't panic' I thought trying to clam down. I took a deep breath.

" Hikari" I said simply. He smirked and I glared at him.

" Lexy it's been awhile hasn't it?' he said kissing my hand. I pulled away in disgust.

" uh huh but I believe I saw you at that baquet a few days ago" I said placing my hand in my hoodie pocket.

" oh yes I remember you looked absoultely stunning" Hikari whispered in my ear. I took that as my que to leave the certain stage. I spun my back heel and made a dash for it. I heard a few people shouting behind me and resisted the urge to yell back at them, knowing it would slow me down.

I darted down an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Rain had started to fall as I pulled out my cellphone. " Come on come on hurry pick up'' I whispered. my heart beating really fast.

" Hello?" a voice answered. I sighed in relief.

" Ri-" I felt an hand cover my mouth and found myself inhaling some weird chemical. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

" I win Rido unless you want her back then meet me at the shrine behind the Kyioshi household grounds" I heard Hikari say before I blacked out for good.

XXXXXXX

**I'm sorry if it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**~ ~ ~ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum ~ ~ ~ ^_^**


	8. AN Note

I am sorry but I'm taking this story for awhile to rewrite it. If you have any ideas for the new version I'll be happy to hear what you guys have. And while you're waiting, you can check out my new Rido story I'm writing.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry but I'm taking this story down for awhile to rewrite it. If you have any ideas for the new version I'll be happy to hear what you guys have. And while you're waiting, you can check out my new Rido story I'm writing.


End file.
